cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Murakumo
The Murakumo (むらくも Murakumo, "Gathering Clouds") is a clan from the Dragon Empire nation. They are the Dragon Empire's black ops agency, and one of the Dragon Empire's shinobi clans (the other being Nubatama). Murakumo specializes in hit-and-run tactics; their units often superior call copies of themselves or other units from the deck, which return to the hand and deck at the end of the turn; This allows them to maintain field presence while conserving cards in their hand for guarding, giving them a defensive playstyle. Cards like Covert Demonic Dragon, Mandala Lord and Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki maximize the usage of hand cards to exercise a balance of attack while being able to guard effectively. Murakumo's Keyword, Shadowstitch activates effects when their attacks don't hit, pressuring the opponent into either taking damage or letting the player use their effects over and over. Shingo Komoi uses this clan in Season 3, while Shin Nitta uses this clan in Cardfight!! Vanguard G. Sets containing Murakumo cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (18 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (21 cards) *Booster Set 14: Brilliant Strike (11 cards) *G Booster Set 3: Sovereign Star Dragon (14 cards) Extra Booster Sets *Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol. 1 (5 cards) Fighter's Collections *Fighter's Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2016 (2 cards) Technical Boosters *G Technical Booster 2: The GENIUS STRATEGY (? cards) Races Shared Races *Abyss Dragon *Demon *Ghost *Gillman *High Beast *Human *Insect *Noble *Warbeast *Winged Dragon Archetype/Sub-clans *Dueling Dragon *Hyakki *Magatsu *Shirayuki *Yasuie List of Murakumo cards Grade 0 *Chain Sickle Stealth Rogue, Onifundo (Demon) *Dark Knight Stealth Rogue, Clogg (Stand) (Demon) *Dirk Stealth Rogue, Yaiba (Critical) (Demon) *Fiendish Blade Stealth Rogue, Masamura (Critical) (Demon) *Fox Tamer, Izuna (Critical) (Human) *Masago Stealth Rogue, Goemon (Demon) *Stealth Beast, Cat Devil (Critical) (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Cat Rouge (Draw) (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Evil Ferret (High Beast) *Stealth Beast, Moon Edge (Critical) (High Beast) *Stealth Demon of Crow Feathers, Fugen (Demon) *Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Wind (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Hiden Scroll (Stand) (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Fiend, Dart Spider (Stand) (Insect) *Stealth Fiend, Karakasa Spirit (Stand) (Ghost) *Stealth Fiend, Monster Lantern (Draw) (Ghost) *Stealth Fiend, River Child (Heal) (Gillman) *Stealth Fiend, Rokuro Lady (Draw) (Ghost) *Stealth Fiend, Yukihime (Heal) (Ghost) *Stealth Rogue, Hinoekomachi (Heal) (Demon) *Stealth Rogue of Body Replacement, Kokuenmaru (Demon) Grade 1 *Bangasa Stealth Rogue, Sukerock (Demon) *Gateway Stealth Rogue, Ataka (Demon) *Silver Snow, Sasame (Ghost) *Stealth Beast, Charcoal Fox (High Beast) *Stealth Beast, Deathly Dagger (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Doron Shifter (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Flame Fox (High Beast) *Stealth Beast, Leaf Raccoon (High Beast) *Stealth Beast, Leaves Mirage (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Metamorfox (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Million Rat (High Beast) *Stealth Beast, Night Panther (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Trick Arts (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, White Heron (Warbeast) *Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Breath (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Manji Shooter (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Onibayashi (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Turbulent Edge (Winged Dragon) *Stealth Fiend, Lake Diver (Gillman) *Stealth Fiend, Oboro Cart (Ghost) *Stealth Fiend, Yunayuki (Ghost) *Stealth Rogue of Silence, Shijimamaru (Human) *Stealth Rogue of Silk Shade, Shizune (Demon) *Stealth Rogue of Summoning, Jiraiya (Demon) Grade 2 *Caped Stealth Rogue, Shanaou (Demon) *Demonic Hair Stealth Rogue, Grenjin (Demon) *Left Arrester (Warbeast) *Right Arrester (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Bloody Mist (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Chain Geek (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Emissary Crow (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Slicer Wolf (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Spell Hound (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Stab Fang (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, White Mane (Warbeast) *Stealth Fiend, Awakohime (Ghost) *Stealth Dragon, Cursed Breath (Winged Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Dual Weapon (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Gale (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Oboro Keeper (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Royale Nova (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Runestar (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Yashabayashi (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Fiend, Midnight Crow (Warbeast) *Stealth Rogue of the Flowered Hat, Fujino (Demon) *Swift Archer, FUSHIMI (Warbeast) *Tenjiku Stealth Rogue, Dokube (Demon) *Transformation Stealth Rogue, Kuzunoha (Demon) Grade 3 *Covert Demonic Dragon, Aragoto Spark (Abyss Dragon) *Covert Demonic Dragon, Hyakki Vogue "Яeverse" (Abyss Dragon) *Covert Demonic Dragon, Kagura Bloome (Abyss Dragon) *Covert Demonic Dragon, Kasumi Rogue (Abyss Dragon) *Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm (Abyss Dragon) *Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Typhoon (Abyss Dragon) *Covert Demonic Dragon, Mandala Lord (Abyss Dragon) *Dueling Dragon, ZANBAKU (Abyss Dragon) *Dueling Dragon Emperor, ZANGEKI (Abyss Dragon) *Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki (Ghost) *Onmyo Stealth Rogue, Seimei (Demon) *Platinum Blond Fox Spirit, Tamamo (High Beast) *Spiked Club Stealth Rogue, Arahabaki (Demon) *Stealth Beast, Bandit Ape (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Gigantoad (High Beast) *Stealth Dragon, Voidgelga (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Fiend, Gashadokuro (Ghost) *Stealth Fiend, Kurama Lord (Noble) *Stealth Fiend, Nyudo Cloud (Demon) *Stealth Rogue of Ink Stain, Minetsuki *Stealth Rogue of Revelation, Yasuie (Demon) *Sword Hunting Stealth Rogue, Oniwaka (Demon) *Truth Seeking Stealth Rogue, Amakusa (Demon) *Twin Swordsman, MUSASHI (Warbeast) Grade 4 *Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Homura Raider (Abyss Dragon) *Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Hyakki Vogue Nayuta (Abyss Dragon) *Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Onibibu Radar (Abyss Dragon) *Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Shibarakku Buster (Abyss Dragon) *Ambush Demon Stealth Fiend, Hougen Wing (Noble) *Ambush Demon Stealth Fiend, Ushimitsu Train (Ghost) *Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Kagamijishi (Demon) *Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Kiyohime (Demon) *Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Shishiyuzuki (Demon) *Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Yasuie Tenma (Demon) *Cosmetic Snowfall, Shirayuki (Ghost) Trivia *Murakumo (叢雲) in Japanese means "Gathering Clouds". *When Murakumo first appeared in the manga, they were initially depicted as being part of the Nubatama clan. They were changed to Murakumo upon its release, as it was expected that Nubatama would no longer be supported. **However, Bushiroad finally decided to continue Nubatama clan in Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak. Category:Clan Category:Murakumo